Opposites Attract
by H.A.J.K. 2.00
Summary: "He's the exact oppisite of everything I love, so why do I want him so badly? I don't even have an answer for myself. How pitiful this infatuation for him is..." US/UK fanfic, future lemon, I promise
1. A Tale of Two Brothers

*~* I'm back again! Did you miss me? I hope you did! If you're reading this like "Who is this crazy person?" then you probably have no idea who I am, which is fine! I'm happy to meet you! Now, on with the writing and the BL and what have you! *~*

Title: It's Just More Satisfying That Way ;)  
Rating: Light M Warnings: strong suggestive themes, human names used, cursing)  
Author: H.A.J.K. 2.00 Beta: Sexyscholar (my mommy :D)  
Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, it would be WAY more perverted then it is now.  
Summary: An America/England fanfiction I had a dream about! *Beats head with a book* Bad brain, bad! Also contains England/Canada, but probably not for long. :)

*~*~*England slammed against the headboard of the bed and he arched his back to accommodate the pain of what he knew would become a bruise. America kissed him feverishly, planting hot kisses on every exposed bit of skin he could reach as England shifted his position so that he could curl his fingers into the nape of America's blond hair. America bit hard on England's collarbone, causing the older man's breath to hitch in his throat.

America smirked against the skin. "A little masochistic, Iggy?" He ran his tongue over the bright red mark he'd made on England's chest. England responded by gripping hard on the hair in his grasp, and America tilted his head up to give the other man a coy look. "What?" he asked innocently.

"You're wearing too many clothes - it's not fair like this." England muttered. He tugged off America's jacket and tossed it off in the vicinity of somewhere before beginning to make quick work of his buttoned shirt. America appeared to be stunned at the rush his colonizer was in, but he let him continue and shrugged off the shirt when it was undone. England moved to undo his own shirt, but America stopped him.

"I want to do it," the younger nation said as he slowly popped the buttons with a care he hadn't shown before, kissing skin as it was revealed. When he was finished, America leaned back, admiring his work. England glanced at him - his green eyes meeting America's self-satisfied blue ones - then blushed and looked away.

"What are you staring at, idiot?" he asked, his hands tightening in the sheets.

"Nothing. I just wish you could see yourself right now." America grinned. "You're so...anxious, aren't you?"  
England's flush deepened. He could only imagine how he looked: his honey-blond hair in disarray, his shirt splayed open revealing his chest, eyes dark with lust - there was no hiding how badly he wanted the brash American...but he had to try. "Shut up, Alfred," he muttered, rolling his eyes.  
Alfred flashed another smile, and lightly ran his hands down England's sides, applying pressure to the other man's sensitive areas and making him short of breath.  
"You twit! Stop with your teasing alrea-"

"Hmm?" Alfred slid his fingers beneath the waistband of Arthur's pants and gripped the belt, using it to pull Arthur forward and whispered in the older nation's ear, "What did you say, England? I didn't quiet catch it."

Arthur could only manage a strangled-sounding moan as a response. He thrust his hips up into the other man's hold, hoping for more friction, only to be denied when Alfred released him. He fell back on the bed and groaned in frustration - he was in no mood for America's games.  
Alfred, insufferably, only shrugged and smiled again. "I'm sorry - did you want something, Arthur?" He continued his tease, crawling in between said man's legs and setting his hands on his thighs, spreading his legs farther apart. "I won't know if you don't tell me anything."

"You know bloody well what I want! Now...just do it already before I change my mind about this whole thing, you prat!" Arthur's body practically screamed for Alfred's attention, and he worried that he really might explode if he didn't do something - anything - soon.

"Well then, I guess we better get to it!" Alfred said with a wild grin and making quick work of both of their clothes before flipping Arthur onto his stomach. After they were undressed, save for their shorts, Alfred leaned over England's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You ready?"

"Just get on with it, bloody git!" England replied through clenched teeth. The pads of Alfred's fingers pressed tighter on his hips and he balled his fists into the sheets. Arthur hissed softly when the other man kissed a small patch of skin between his shoulder blades, and he felt himself begin to relax...  
*~*~*

"...and that's usually how it goes." England took a deep breath before turning to look at Canada. His boyfriend, Canada. The other nation was quiet for a few moments, and then finally said, "I'm not America, I'm Canada."  
"Well yes, I know-"  
Canada's voice, initially calm, began to rise steadily. "I'm Canada. And we're dating. We've been dating for four months now!" "Of course I know that. It was only a dream, love..." England pressed his palm to the other man's forehead.

Canada snatched England's hand away and rose to his feet. "How can you be so calm about this?" The usually genteel nation was shouting now. "You just told me that you just told me that every time we have sex you think of my brother and not me!" Canada jabbed his index finger at his own chest.

England frowned. "That is not what I said. I said-"  
"Well, maybe not in so many words - but that's what you meant!"  
Arthur looked at his boyfriend standing over him and sighed. "Perhaps...I suppose it is."

"But why? Why would you want him when you have me? I'm bigger then America! And I'm nicer! A-and I don't go around bugging about being the "hero" all the time! I'm so much better than he is! How could you be attracted to him?"  
England didn't have an answer to that question. He simply folded his hands in his lap instead.  
Canada folded his arms across his chest and turned away. "If you want him so much, why are you with me?" The nation was quiet again - he sounded small. And sad.

"Well. I. That is..." Arthur sighed. "Realistically? I don't know, Mathieu."

Canada's arms fell back to their sides. He looked utterly defeated. "You should leave, Arthur. There's no reason for you to be here anymore, is there?" England nodded. "No. I suppose there isn't." He stood up, brushed a few now-existent wrinkles from his jacket, took one last look at Mathieu and then left the house. Once outside, he jammed his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath of cold Ontario air, releasing it in a long hiss of vapor as he walked to his car. How could you be attracted to him?  
As Arthur sat alone in his freezing car, he rolled Mathieu's question around in his mind. His...former lover had a point: America was a right prat. He was brash and arrogant and reckless and selfish and outright fool. Why would he want someone like that?

"I don't even have an answer for myself. How pitiful." He turned the key, started up the car and headed for the airport...for home. England always thought better at home. "Yes," he said to himself aloud. "I'll spend some time at home. Clear my head and sort this all out. Surely that's all I need. A stay at home, a book, and a proper cup of tea. That will be lovely."  
*~* Yay! It's all done! Poor Canada, I still love you! I hoped you like it and I'll probably have more chapters in the future, so favorite this! And Reviews, I like those to! :D - H.A.J.K. 2.00 *~* 


	2. Consoled on Request

***~* Hey! I'm back with the second chapter! **_indiechiquegeek _**Requested some PruCan in the story and so she shall have it! Please, feel free to request other pairings that involve other characters, the only ones I won't change characters in are: SpainxSouth Italy, GermanyxItaly, and PrussiaxCanada (because it was requested). Any other pairings may be requested, but in the end America and England will end up together so don't expect a lot of FrUk if it's requested. Also, this chapter will be from Canada's point of view :3 *~* H.A.J.K. 2.00  
**_**Warnings: Yaoi, BL, all that good stuff; lots of fluff in this chapter and... Prussia... Human names used! :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did there would be a lot more Yaoi involved with several pairings I won't bother to mention :3**_

*~**~*

Canada stared at the floor for a long time after England had left. His brain had trouble comprehending exactly how he'd gone on this long and not recognized England's real feelings.

Or maybe he had known and simply refused to accept that their relationship had been doomed from the start - that no matter how devoted Matthieu could be to Arthur, the other man would always want Alfred more.

He finally collapsed onto the couch and pulled off his glasses, staring blankly at the ceiling until tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He was so swept up in his hopelessness that he nearly jumped through the roof when Prussia unceremoniously kicked in the door in and stomped into his house.

"Birdie, are you here?" the man bellowed without looking around to see if Canada was really there or not. "Oi, I _really _want some of you awesome panca- Hey, Birdie, what's with the not-awesome face? Are you okay?"

Matthieu looked up to find Prussia staring at him curiously, his red eyes wide and blinking. A small ball of yellow fluff was perched on top of his head - as usual, Prussia seemed to be completely oblivious to it.

"Yes, I'm fine," Canada lied. "I just have a few things on my mind." He turned his attention to the floor, hoping that Prussia would get the hint that he really didn't want to be pestered about making pancakes right now - he was busy watching his whole life fall apart.

"Oh...well, is it so bad that you can't make me some pancakes?" Prussia asked.

Canada bit back a groan - all he really wanted to do was curl up and be miserable, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that until the other man left. And it was quite clear to him that the German wasn't leaving without a stomach full of pancakes.

"No, I suppose it's not _that _bad, but -" the Canadian began meekly.

"Great," Prussia said, cutting him off as he plopped down into a nearby armchair. "Well? What are you waiting for? Hop to it, Birdie! Someone as awesome as me can't wait all day!"

"_Birdie?" _Canada thought as he sighed in defeat, got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen where he started taking out the ingredients for pancakes. He set the flour and eggs on the counter and reached into an overhead cupboard for a large mixing bowl. Matthieu carefully metered out the ingredients - he'd made pancakes for Arthur so many times that he didn't need a measuring cup to make sure he had it right - and began to mix the batter in the bowl until it was mostly smooth.

He heard a faint whistle of wind from outside, and he set the bowl on the counter to look out at the cloudy sky from a small, round kitchen window. The gray clouds moved slowly in the light evening breeze, and Canada let himself get lost in their calming motion.

"Oi, whatcha' starin' at, Birdie?"

Matthieu yelped at the intrusion and lost his balance, his shoes slid around in the flour dust on the floor and he fell.

"Kesesesese! Scared you, didn't I," Gilbert asked, laughing loudly. "Hey, don't zone out like that - you're supposed to be making me pancakes!"

"Y-yeah, sorry, Gilbert." The Canadian apologized quickly as he picked himself up off the ground and dusted off his pants. He needed to remember to pay more attention to his surroundings, especially when Prussia was around.

Or France. But that wasn't important at the moment.

****Gilbert leaned on the kitchen counter. "What's got you so distracted, Birdie?"

Matthieu only shook his head, picked up the batter he had been mixing and walked over to the stove to heat up a pan.

"Come on, tell me! I can't help if you don't speak!"

Canada hadn't planned to tell anyone - ever - about what had happened, but before he knew it, he heard himself saying, "I broke up with England because he likes my brother more than me." The words tumbled out in a rush, as if he'd hoped that saying it quickly would make it hurt less.

"Oh." Prussia was silent for a moment, looking more uncomfortable than Canada could ever remember seeing him.

Matthieu didn't say anymore about it. He ladled a spoonful of batter into the frying pan, listening as it sizzled and popped on the hot iron. "Do you want maple or blueberry syrup on these?"

Prussia stayed there for a moment or two, still looking rather shocked. Finally, he muttered, "Maple," and left.

***~**~***

Matthieu set a healthy stack of pancakes drizzled with maple syrup and a tall glass of orange juice - because according to Gilbert, 'It's loaded with vitamins, which will make me even more awesome!" - on the table and peeked out of the kitchen into the living room to see the other man stretched out on the couch, watching a soap opera about young and restless Americans.

"Are you watching _soaps_?" Matthieu asked, barely holding in a laugh, and Prussia leaped off the cushions and scurried to change the channel.

"No! The awesome me does not watch lame things like _soap operas_!" Gilbert protested. Canada noticed that Prussia wouldn't look him in the eye.

Canada clapped his hand over his mouth and giggled softly. "So, how is Jack going to get back at Victor?"

"He's marrying Nikki," Prussia answered right away. "Then he's going to buy-" The gray-haired man froze, realizing that he'd completely given himself away.

"Ha - you _were _ watching it!" Matthieu exclaimed.

Prussia stammered. "I d-don't...but...I-"

The Canadian chuckled again and took the German's place on the couch. He picked up the remote control off the floor and switched the television back on. "I kind of want to see it too. How do you think I know who Nikki and Victor and Jack are?"

Gilbert seemed to be a little relieved by Matthieu's admission, and he slowly sat back down next to him. "So," he started, "Eyebrows likes the Hero, huh?"

Canada's smile fell slightly. "Um. Yeah. I think I already knew it, but...I didn't want to believe it, y'know?"

Prussia nodded in response.

"So I broke up with him. If he doesn't want to be with me, I'm not going to beg him to stay," Canada said as he played with the drawstring of his red hooded sweatshirt.

"Well, Eyebrows is stupid."

Canada looked at the other man, a little surprised at what he'd said. "What?"

Gilbert nodded. "He's _stupid. _You're at least ten times cooler then your idiot brother! And if Eyebrows can't see that...well, it's his loss." He leaned over and set his hands on Matthieu's shoulders, patting them a little too hard. Canada didn't complain - the weight of Prussia's hands on him was oddly reassuring.

Matthieu felt his tension ease up a little for the second time that night, and he really smiled.

"Hey, Gilbert?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget your pancakes. They're going to get cold."

"Oh right!" The German jumped off the couch and sped into the kitchen. "Hey, Birdie?" he called from the other room.

"Yeah?"

"You, uh, gonna come in here and help me eat these? I'm awesome enough that I can share some."

Canada grinned to himself. "I suppose I could eat just a few." He got up from his seat and followed the other man into the kitchen.

He could be miserable about England tomorrow. He had an obscene amount of pancakes and a friend to share them with.

For tonight, that was enough. 


	3. A Call From a Friend

_***~*I NEED TO UPDATE THIS THING FASTER…. I FEEL LIKE I DEPRIVE YOU OF THE US/UK AWESOMENESS…. I'M SO. SORRY. HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER… -goes and dies in a hole-*~***_

England inhaled through his nose deeply and sighed, turning the page of his book as he stared at it, board.

He hadn't been able to focus since he had gotten back to England, whether it be reading, or knitting, or cooking, or anything else that happened to cross his mind and appeared to be of interest at the moment.

What troubled him was not Canada's feeling at the moment, though that may be insensitive of him, but it was what Alfred would say to him the next time they met; May it be an hour, a month, a day, a year, however long it was, England would fear the younger nation's reaction.

"Maybe I just need some tea…. Yes, some tea would do nicely right about now…." Arthur set his book down on the table beside him, shooing his cat off of his lap as he walked into the kitchen, setting the kettle on the stove and looking through his cabinets for some Earl Grey.

'_Meow…?_,' His cat brushed up against his leg, purring contentedly as It rubbed against him. England glanced down, setting the tea on the counter and he kneeled down to scratch his cat between the ears.

"Hmm…? What is it, love?" the cat blinked up at him, green eyes curious as it continued to purr, "I find it unbecoming to trouble ladies with unnecessary problems, Victoria; don't worry about me."

The cat continued to watch him with a keen interest, tilting its head to the side slightly as it let out a confused '_Purrow?'_

England picked up the cat, rubbing the one ear that was an orange-ish color and smiling a little, "Well, if you really want to know, then I'll tell you. You see, I'm afraid of what Alfred will think of me braking poor little Mathieu's heart like that; I basically lied to him, the poor boy… I feel so horrible about it… I hope he's faring well…." He petted Victoria's head carefully, mulling over thoughts in his head.

It was just then that his phone decided to go off, _"God Save the Queen" _playing loudly from the small, hand-held device.

"Dear lord, who could be calling at this time of day…?" Technically, it was only about 5 in the after-noon, but England always said that when someone called for some odd reason or another.

"Hello…?" He said carefully into the phone, leaning back on the counter and sipping his tea.

"'Sup, British dude?" Alfred's cheery voice rang out clearly over the phone, and England swallowed a little.

"A-America! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" He mentally face-palmed, "To what do I owe the pleasure"? Couldn't he do better than that? He sighed, "Ugh, what do you want, you wanker?"

"Nothing much, man, I just wanted to ask what was up with Mattie? He seemed kind of down when I called earlier! I think I heard that Prussian guy barge in to… If he touches Mattie, I swear I'll kill him..." England could hear the pouting in his voice as he spoke of the Northern American twin and he sighed.

"Ah, well, you see…. We decided that, because of some… _things_ that happened, it would be better if we… if we cut our relationship off… It's for the best, really." His heart was beating loudly in his chest, so loud he could have sworn Alfred could hear it over the phone.

"Aw, poor Mattie…." A pause, "Hey, England…?"

"Yes, America?"

"What happened…. Between you and Mattie, I mean…." There was a tentative curiosity in his voice as he asked.

England fumbled for words, blushing and sputtering as he tried to figure out how to tell him that he had been having dreams of him, dreams that involved _so_ much more than just kissing and holding hands.

"Ah, well, you see…." England started as he stumbled still, "I… I began having feelings for someone else… another nation, actually… and we decided that there was no point in staying together if I was in love with someone else, so… we… broke up, in your terms…"

"Oh…" was all Alfred said an as uncomfortable silence settled between the two for a few minutes until Alfred spoke again, "Anyways… I called to tell you that there's a World Conference tomorrow, being held at my place, of course~! Ah… you _are_ going to come, right?"

"Ah…." England paused for a moment, actually contemplating whether or not he should go and risk seeing Canada again; to risk the confrontation between the two of them. But, in the end, he said, "Of course, it's my duty as a nation to attend these meetings, being held in your stupid country or otherwise."

"Hahaha! Alright then, Iggy, I'll see you there!" England sputtered again at the nick-name.

"W-who in God's name is Igg-"but the phone but off, a dead-line tone ringing in his ear as he snapped it shut with a frustrated sigh, "That wanker, hanging up on me like that…."

He was blushing a little as he pouted like a child, glancing down at Victoria who was weaving in and out between his legs, looking up at him with curious green eyes, '_Meeow?'_

"It's nothing, love…" he said, scratching under her chin as she purred, the low vibrations running through his fingertips as he smiled a little at the cat.

"Maybe…. The conference isn't such a bad idea after-all, hmm?"


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**GUYS. I AM SUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON AND I HAVE OTHER FANFICS AND RPS AND FRIENDS AND MARCHING BAND WHICH TAKES UP A LOT OF MY TIME, AND I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LIKE I SHOULD! I PROMISE I WILL PUT OUT A NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS I GET THE TIME! EXPECT IT SOON.**


End file.
